Perspectives
by KitCat Italica
Summary: A collection of poems, ranging from silly to sappy, that can be interpreted from either Bruce or Joker's perspective. B/J slash
1. Light My Flame

Such a pissy mood

Maybe this will cheer him up

Oil and candlelight

**Once again, from either one's perspective. Heehee...more to come.**


	2. Maybe One Day

Maybe one day I'll kill you  
I can't be sure  
In this mad world we've created  
Who knows what we may do  
What may happen to us in the end  
Of the battle

Maybe one day I'll want you  
Not the way you are now  
But changed to my ways and how I think  
How I operate this crane game  
Of soulless minds

Maybe one day I'll break you  
You'll leap at my throat  
After years of saying you wouldn't want to  
But suddenly you'll need to  
Or die trying

Maybe one day…  
…no.  
That will never happen  
Not the way you are now  
You'd never stoop that low  
You're above it all, you say  
But this I wish more than anything  
For this wish to come true

Maybe a star will shine and  
A touch will mean so much more than lust  
A kiss more than passion  
A look more than need  
A want more than life itself

Maybe one day you'll love me


	3. Twinkle Twinkle

Twinkle twinkle little Clown  
How I hurt when you're around  
How you blaze against my skin  
How you fill my lips with sin  
Twinkle twinkle little Clown  
Make the city all fall down

Twinkle twinkle little Bat  
How I want you off that Cat  
How we dance in pale moonlight  
How you hold me close at night  
Twinkle twinkle little Bat  
Make love to me, flying rat

**Haha, I could not resist them making up little nursery rhymes about each other... I actually came up with the first one at dinner tonight, and had to resist singing it out loud lest my parents worry about the effects that the many Joker posters around my room might be having on me...xD Besides, they don't know the song's from Batman's perspective, bahaha**


	4. He's Gone

He's gone.

He's gone, and he's not coming back.

He never said he would, but he never said he wouldn't either.

He never said anything at all.

It seems to hurt even worse that way.

Never said when to meet, or where to find him.

Just gone. Forever.

No one will ever be able to find him now.

He won't let himself be found.

Because he's ashamed of what he'll find.

Made a few mistakes, too many to count.

Some can never be taken away.

Because he can't fall back on his promises.

So why does this seem like a broken promise?

He never promised anything out loud.

But in his eyes, they spoke volumes.

Things neither one can understand.

But knows, always knew, deep down

That it always was true.

Unshakable faith that keeps me, even now

Waiting for him.

Because of this feeling

That possesses my senses

Keeps my heart beating

Keeps me alive

I breathe for him

I stay here for him

I wait atop here for him forever

Until he finds me again.

Only he can find me

He found me before

In this game of hide-and-seek

Where we hid and found our hearts

When they once were locked away.

Until he opened the vault

And opened my eyes

To this great world of feeling

This beautiful emptiness

That fills me up with dead life

The life he gave me

The life that is him.

This life that now means something more

Than just our godly roles

I feel human now

And I know he does to.

Because humans cry.

And humans love.

And love to cry

And cry to love.

I've cried now

I've seen him cry, too

And I know now that he and I both

Love

Each

Other.

Come back,

And I'll love you

Don't, and I'll cry

But if you do return, you'll find me in tears anyway

And if I never see you again,

I'll burn for loving you.


	5. Here We Lie

Here we lie.  
Our bones charred from battle  
Whose is whose; we can't be sure  
We just know that we did this  
This infinite racetrack  
Chasing each other round and round  
Neck and neck  
Gaining, falling behind, inching closer, never reaching the finish line  
Always a tie  
Always one more lap to go.  
Now it seems we've reached the end

The city burns around us  
Maybe they'll survive and build another  
But maybe they'll all burn like we have  
One thing I do know  
Is that this is how we always wanted it  
We may not admit it  
Or maybe we have in secret moments alone  
But we always wanted to be like this  
Together  
At the end

You promised me you would die  
Lying in my arms  
Not alone in some far-off wasteland of crime  
So I'll pick up my bones  
And creep forward to you  
While you do the same  
And we'll hold our broken bodies together  
Like always  
And let the world fade away

And the last thing I'll see  
Are my eyes  
Mirrored in yours  
With the exact same look  
Of hate  
Of passion  
Of rage  
Of hurt  
But most of all

Of love.


	6. Teach Me

Teaching you to love  
Is like teaching a blind man his colors  
Fucking. Impossible.  
So why do I try?

Teaching you to hate  
Was easier than I thought  
All it took was one look, and presto! It was on  
Still I see it  
But hiding behind something else

Still you hate them.  
You kill, maim, crush, burn, destroy  
And laughing all the way  
You strip away my city  
Until there's nothing left  
But me

Still you believe in them  
You preach your follies, never relenting  
And all the while  
You hold my hand  
Until your touch is all that's left

And I'll never leave you.  
Why? …even I'll never know.

You never give up.  
Why? …because we're destined, of course…

Teaching you to be gentle  
Is like teaching a deaf man of music  
Unfamiliar, never pinpointing its true _nature_  
But still you can feel it  
And maybe, just maybe, you'll know what it means

Teaching you to break your rules  
Is like blowing out trick candles  
No matter how hard I try, you always pop back, just as bright  
But hey, it's sure fun as hell to keep trying  
At least I'll never end you

I'll never give up on you.  
Why? …

…

…you know the answer to that.

I'll never give up on you.  
Why? …

…

…you told me once, but…

You taught me just how special _we_ are  
To the world

I taught you the truth that was lying  
Underneath your delusions

Now I have to  
_Have_ to  
Teach you just how special  
You are  
To me.

Now you have to  
Please, darling, _please_  
Teach me what you call this  
Feeling

Colors and music surround you

This feeling surrounds us

I can show you them all

Show me, showmeshowme_showme_

If only you'll listen

Your words shake me to my core

And open your eyes

If I do, will you be gone?

And see

All I can see is…

…**us.**

**A/N: Hookay, Document Manager is CRAP in that it won't let text be displayed on the right side of the page, just the left and center. Otherwise, Bruce would be on the left, Joker on the right, and the last line in bold would be the only one centered, as it finishes both sides. Much cooler effect.**

**And I just got the news that my grandmother died this evening, so it kinda broke the flow of writing my next "Always and Always"chapter a bit. I've had this sitting in my computer for a while now, so I figured posting something already written would make me feel more accomplished without risking writing happy kid stuff with onsetting grief in the back of my head. It may be a little while before I update anything again, or maybe this experience will inspire me without warning, I don't know. It certainly gave me a oneshot idea or two. So...I can't really say definitively when things will get back to normal in the writing world of KitCat Italica. All I can say is, just make sure that you tell the people around you that you love them, even if it's not prompted by anything. Just let them know that. I know I love you guys. Thanks.**


	7. Who Am I?

Who Am I?

I am your enemy.  
I am your nightmare.

I am your stalker.  
I am your admirer.

I am your playmate.  
I am your brother.

I am your teacher.  
I am your rival.

I am your opposite.  
I am your equal.

I am your pitcher.  
I am your catcher.

I am your parasite.  
I am your outlet.

I am your scars.  
I am your smile.

I am your mask.  
I am your reflection.

I am your butcher.  
I am your nurse.

I am your servant.  
I am your master.

I am your sinner.  
I am your savior.

I am your midnight.  
I am your sunshine.

I am your madness.  
I am your brilliance.

I am your father.  
I am your child.

I am your result.  
I am your creator.

I am your cause.  
I am your product.

I am your shadow.  
I am your beacon.

I am your paradox.  
I am your purpose.

I am your meaning.  
I am your lover.  
I am your life.

But above all,  
Know that I am forever

Yours.


	8. Apologize for the World

Apologize for the World

Original Lyrics by KitCat Italica

You are my apple of Eden  
Your forbidden taste  
Is all I crave  
But your flesh of addiction  
Would burn me alive  
With nothing left to save

And your eyes tell me more truths  
Than anyone's body of lies  
But no mindless hating  
Can break us to freedom  
Until the last breath dies

Why do we go on losing this life?

I'm sorry for what you've done  
I'm sorry for what I've said  
I'm sorry for what life we must deny

I'm sorry for the breath we must take  
I'm sorry for the choices we must make  
I'm sorry for what fate has become of us  
I'd like to apologize for the world

You are my eternal salvation  
A sinner dressed in disguise  
But a sole silent angel  
Has never been taken  
By such a wasteland of crimes

And your fingers shield my defenses  
Shattering all my regrets  
But behind it, I hear  
The ghosts of my fears  
Threatening all we protect

Why do we go on losing this life?

I'm sorry for what I've done  
I'm sorry for what you've said  
I'm sorry for what life we must deny

I'm sorry for the breath we must take  
I'm sorry for the choices we must make  
I'm sorry for what fate has become of us  
I'd like to apologize for the world

I want nothing more than your sweet breath  
Every last second, one to the next  
But they can't see it, they know what must come

They'll hurt you, they'll rip you,  
They'll claw you, they'll tear you  
They'll stop you, they'll steal you  
They'll hate you, they'll kill you  
And I have to hate you as much as I can  
And stop you and steal you away from them

I'll hurt you, I'll claw you  
I'll stop you, I'll hate you  
If only to keep you from what they want  
They'll rip me apart, and tear out my heart  
If only to keep me from what we can't have

I'm sorry

I'm sorry for what we've done (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry for what we've said (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry for what life we must deny

I'm sorry for the breath we must take (I'll hurt you)  
I'm sorry for the choices we must make (I'll hate you)  
I'm sorry for what fate has become of us (I'll love you)  
I'd like to apologize for the world

* * *

**A/N: This is, for those who didn't realize, my companion song I wrote to my fic "Apologize for the World." I'm still working on the score, but once I get that all hammered out I'll make a recording and probably upload it on my LJ or Youtube or something. It's only my second crack at writing a song (the first time I didn't realize that's what I was doing, haha), so thoughts are welcome. :)**


	9. Begin the Madness

Begin the Madness

Original Lyrics by KitCat Italica

Blackness envelops us. Darkness takes hold.  
Perhaps we're all we have to hold onto.  
So I'll hold you tight, kiss your wounds away,  
And let the shadows sink in.

As we start this sweet dance, the first of the last  
I won't look away, no matter the cost.  
As we conquer the world and beat all their odds,  
And let the madness sink in.

You once told me you were always right  
And better yet, just right for me  
I'm holding my breath, you choke out my pain  
As we shake in the fact that there's nothing to fear

So away we go, the night drawing near  
One dark chance that may lead to another  
My fingers reach for yours, maybe to kill  
But dying's so much nicer than leaving this place

A rock and a hard place, and I chose it all  
To crush my dreams, so this nightmare can live  
Across from me, you're screaming to breathe  
As we live with the dying, die with the living  
And let the madness begin.

* * *

**A/N: And this was the very first piece of Batman/Joker I ever wrote. Even before "Four Shots," this came first. I had my brand spanking new journal to write some B/J stuff, hadn't ever tried it before, and I was sitting in my free period with abstract ideas with no concrete base, and twenty minutes later of writing with a pen guided by forces outside of my control in a rather out-of-body experience, I was staring at these twenty-one lines of poetry. It still is the first thing I see when I open my now-full journal, and it makes me very happy. And I'm working on music to this too, which I may record and upload somewhere at a later date. ^.^ Thoughts and feedback, good or bad, are quite welcome. :)**


	10. Gift Exchange

Gift Exchange

I have a present for you.

It's all wrapped up tight, pretty as a purple plum  
(Mmmm, what a _tasty_ phrase that was…)  
Laced up in green, frilled with blue and orange  
And tied together with a spritz of yellow  
Decked in red, sprinkled with white,  
And with just a hint of black, of course (I know that's your favorite)  
All my precious colors, waiting for you  
To unwrap them from my greatest gift

I have a treat for you.

Blonde and peachy, smooth as silk  
Waiting for your soft touches  
Of tongue and teeth, fingers and fists  
Whatever order is served up tonight  
It'll be good though, that's for certain, just because  
It's from you

I have a gift for you.

It's not blood and death this time, but something far more…  
…_primal._  
Not fire and gasoline, but much more…  
…_heated._  
Not a fistfight to the end of the night, but still all the more…  
…_physical_.

Well, well. Well.  
It seems here's a present of my own  
Christmas came early.  
(And if you keep this up, that's not the only thing that will.)  
You gave me a little black box this year,  
Onyx wrappings tearing apart under my fingers, to reveal  
A tanned and battle-_hardened_ perfection  
…with the sweetest chocolate on top.  
How did you know they were my favorite?  
Dark and decadent, but…oooh…  
Milky.

Though you really shouldn't have, you know.  
It's rude to return a gift to the giver.

Then again, I suppose I could make an exception for this.

For you, I always will.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, a little bit of naughtiness to interrupt the mantra of dark, depressing, sentimental, sappy poems. I thought perhaps a bit of light, silly food metaphors for sex would be fun. xD And I realize this is quite from Joker's perspective, which breaks the promise in my summary of these poems being from either one's POV, but the last one was purposely written from more Bruce's mind, so this was sorta balancing it out. Thoughts are welcome. :)**


	11. Hands Off

Hands Off

I don't like it when other people touch my things.

Why must she be near him so often?  
It's not like he even notices her.

Not when he has me.

She may tempt him, entice him, even offer to help him along,  
But in the end I know  
That he'll always have me.  
And I'll always have him.  
No one else  
But us.

But oh, how she _wants_ him  
Wants his every breath with her own  
Till death do they part.

I wonder if he thinks of me when he's with her  
Then again, I _know_ he does.

I always think of him when _I'm_ with _her.  
_It always becomes _him_ beneath me, not her.  
She's nothing at all like _him._

Well, no one is really anything quite like him.  
Which is how it should be, I suppose.

But heathens above, _why_ must she want _me?_  
She needs to find herself a girl.  
(Then again, I hear she already has.)  
Good, then. Let her have her girl.  
I've got my man.

And somehow, he is all I've ever wanted.  
The best part is, he and I both know that  
He. Is. _MINE_.

No one else will touch my things again.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to conjure something up for Halloween, and the topic of these two's female (aka canon-accepted) love interests was what I decided to hit on. Probably due to the fact that tonight I dressed up as Poison Ivy and my friend as Harley Quinn. Yes, that's right, Halloween gave me license to run around the neighborhood at night dressed as a green slut and acting like a murderous lesbian. BEST NIGHT EVER! xD **

**So yes, I've returned with this one to the originally promised format of it being ambiguously from either Bruce or Joker's perspective, with either Bruce getting fed up with Harley or Joker getting fed up with Catwoman. But in the end, as we all know, they have each other, while Harley can have Ivy, and Selina can have Talia. That'll make everyone happy and gay! (if you'll pardon the pun XDD)**


	12. I Believe In

**A/N: Helloooo. I know you're all waiting on Chapter 3 of Heartbeat and Chapter 11 of Always and Always, but I spent Spring Break rebooting my brain instead of continuing on fanfics. Sorry guys :( Though this tickled my fancy tonight. Thought I'd give another poem a go. Real quickie. See whatcha think. Most decidedly from Joker's perspective again; I suck at making good on fic summaries' promises :P**

I Believe In

I BELIEVE IN HARVEY DENT

HarveyHarveyHarvey

Dent.

What a Dent he is in Gotham City.

But now people see  
the ugly side  
of his coin.

Who will  
"I"  
believe in now?

I wasn't kidding when I said You were  
Incorruptible.  
Maybe "I" will now believe in  
You  
because You _believe_ in "I."

In _them_.

What You beli_ee_ve in  
You'll fight for till you die.

The thing about Your beliefs  
is that  
sad, misplaced, and pa_the_tic they may be,  
You'll never give them up.

_Incorruptiblllllle…_

But You are not the only one.

Oh yes, dear.  
Here I _will_ go again.

A_no_ther similarity between You…and m_eeee_.

I am incorruptible too.

_My_ beliefs may be far grander, concrete, illustrious, and _true_  
But like You,  
I will never

Ever.

Give them up.

…what _do_ I believe in?

Ha. Hahaha.

Sorry, darling. Memories, eh?

Hmm.

But You should _know_ by now. I don't exactly hide it. From anyone.  
What do _I_ believe in?

I believe

in Us.


End file.
